Sinyal in Love
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Akashi yakin jika dirinya sedang distalker oleh penggemar fanatiknya. Akan tetapi, benarkah demikian? [AkaKuro]


**Sinyal in Love**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **Akashi POV**

 **.**

Sekali lagi aku melihat sosok itu di depan rumahku. Sosok seorang lelaki berambut biru cerah dengan iris matanya yang berwarna serupa. Sebenarnya tidak tepat di depan rumahku, tapi di kedai makanan di depan rumahku. Lelaki itu sekarang sedang memegang sebuah buku di tangan kanannya dan gadget di tangan kirinya. Sesekali dia tersenyum kepada setiap pelanggan yang memasuki kedai.

Dan perbuatan itu membuatku muak.

Ralat, perbuatan itu membuatku semakin membencinya.

Mengapa lelaki itu selalu berada di sana? Aku memang tidak-maksudku belum-memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk membenarkan alasanku membencinya, tapi aku memiliki hipotesis yang menurutku cukup akurat untuk mengklaim bahwa aku mencurigainya.

Lelaki tersebut adalah penggemar fanatik yang selalu mengikutiku. Atau istilah kerennya, salah satu _stalker_ -ku. Sama dengan lelaki atau perempuan lain yang juga memujaku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang penyanyi remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sedang naik daun. Aku sudah menggeluti dunia _entertainment_ sejak masih berusia delapan tahun. Dengan ibuku yang berprofesi sebagai _scriptwriter_ di beberapa drama terkenal, membuatku mudah untuk bergabung di dalamnya, ditambah lagi dengan bakatku yang memang menonjol dalam bidang tarik suara, aku cepat mendapatkan popularitas. Sedangkan ayahku sudah lama meninggal. Jadilah ibuku sebagai _single parent_.

Aku terjun dalam dunia tersebut juga terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Awalnya aku hanya iseng diajak ibuku mengikuti sebuah kontes menyanyi kecil-kecilan, karena sejak kecil aku memang hobi menyanyi. Tak disangka aku memenangkan kontes tersebut. lalu ada seorang produser yang menawariku untuk rekaman lagu-lagu anak-anak, dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menerima tawaran tersebut.

Seperti itulah awal mulanya hingga aku menjadi seterkenal ini.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, sudah tentu aku sering dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemar. Hey, sekali lagi, aku tidak sedang menyombong, tapi seperti itulah keadaanku. Secara pribadi, aku sebenarnya suka dengan banyaknya penggemar, aku memang tipe anak yang sangat terbuka, namun yang sering membuatku kesal adalah munculnya penggemar fanatik yang sukses membuat hari-hariku dipenuhi banyak masalah.

Seperti pada kasus tahun lalu. Ada seorang penggemar, remaja perempuan, yang sangat tergila-gila pada diriku. Saking _ngefans_ -nya denganku, perempuan itu hobi menguntitku ke mana saja aku pergi. Di sekolah, di mall, di restoran, di tempat manggung, di rumah, di akun media sosial semacam Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, semua di _follow_ dan _like_. Yah, memang seperti itulah sebenarnya tujuanku mempunya akun sosmed, tapi ceritanya akan berbeda lagi jika kadar sukanya sudah keterlaluan, pastinya sebagai lelaki normal aku tentu merasa risih.

Untungnya sejak didatangi manajerku, si Aida Riko, manajer perempuan yang menurutku cukup cantik tapi sayangnya cukup galak, perempuan itu langsung berhenti menghantui hari-hariku. Malah perempuan itu sempat meminta maaf kepadaku dan kembali menjadi fans normal, yah senormalnya dunia fans-lah.

Momoi Satsuki.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi aku saja masih mengingat namanya dengan baik.

Aku buru-buru menyetop kilasan perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut dari pikiranku sebelum _mood_ -ku menjadi rusak karenanya. Jujur saja, mengingatnya terkadang masih membuatku merasa ketar-ketir jika sedang sendiri. Kedua teman baikku, Aomine Daiki, seorang aktor remaja, dan Kise Ryouta, seorang model iklan dan video klip, masih sering menjadikan kasus tadi sebagai bahan diskusi lucu jika obrolan lain sudah habis.

Saat-saat seperti itu aku langsung mengganti topik perbincangan. Aku paling tidak suka jika dijadikan bahan tertawaan.

Ada lagi kasus parah seputar fans fanatik yang sampai membuatku pindah rumah serta sekolah satu bulan yang lalu-yang akhirnya membuatku terdampar di rumah sederhana ini, berhadapan dengan sebuah kedai makanan.

Ceritanya begini, ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Lelaki itu satu sekolah denganku. Dia datang dan tanpa basi-basi langsung meminta kenalan, meminta tanda tangan, meminta foto bersama, dan menyatakan dengan secara verbal bahwa dirinya adalah fansku.

Nama lelaki tadi adalah Midorima Shintaro, tapi karena aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya lagi, cukup dengan sebutan MS saja, oke?

MS memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan iris matanya yang juga sehijau warna daun muda. Dia mengenakan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat seperti murid yang terpelajar. Dan dia memiliki kebiasaan aneh, yakni selalu membawa benda keberuntungan.

Yah, awalnya aku mengira MS hanya fans biasa yang sangat sopan, karena setahuku jarang sekali ada fans yang repot-repot ke rumahku dan membuat pernyataan seperti itu. Sampai suatu ketika MS memintaku menjadi teman dekatnya, berhubung aku sudah dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini dan sifatku yang sangat terbuka, aku setuju saja.

Ternyata perilaku MS benar-benar mengerikan. Kadang-kadang dia bertingkah sopan seperti waktu pertama kali dia ke rumahku, tapi terkadang dia jadi marah-marah tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seperti mempunyai masalah dengan masa lalu atau masalah keluarga (aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti) yang membuat kepribadiannya tidak begitu stabil. Aku sudah mencoba memintanya untuk menceritakan apa sebenarnya masalahnya. Aku berpikir mungkin aku dapat membantunya, namun MS selalu tidak mau. Jadi kami berdua melewati hari-hari yang seperti _roller coaster_. Di satu sisi aku memang memiliki banyak teman, tapi aku juga bukan orang yang suka meninggalkan teman yang berkepribadian seperti itu, jadi aku tetap mencoba untuk lebih mengenalnya.

Bukannya semakin baik, tapi lebih buruk. Ada banyak kejadian rumit seputar masalah keluarga. Bahasa kerennya _broken home_.

Kejadian itu tidak hanya sekali terjadi. Dan imbasnya adalah saat MS menyatakan bahwa dirinya mencintaiku. Dia berkata bahwa selama ini dia dekat denganku karena dia ingin menjadi kekasihku.

Tidak pernah disangka, tidak pernah diduga, MS ternyata _gay_.

Demi bermilyar-milyar lalat di seluruh dunia!

Aku ingin berteriak saking frustrasinya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengalami hal konyol yang membuatku tersiksa seperti ini.

Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tentu saja dengan sopan aku menolaknya, dengan alasan bahwa kami masih bersekolah dan aku juga bukan orang _gay_. Aku adalah _straight_ abadi. Catat itu.

Semula aku mengira jika MS itu akan sedih dengan penolakanku, sehingga aku mengatakan bahwa kami masih bisa menjadi teman, biar bagaimana pun aku juga memiliki pandangan terbuka mengenai isu gender. Tapi tiba-tiba si MS berubah menjadi orang yang mengerikan. Dia memarahiku dan mendadak menarik kerah bajuku. Sontak saja aku langsung takut bercampur cemas dengan perilaku MS. Dia hendak memukulku tapi untungnya aku dengan cekatan menghindar. Setelahnya aku langsung lari menuju rumah.

Sialnya ketika aku berlari, MS itu ternyata mengejarku. Malah sambil memegang gunting sebagai benda keberuntungannya pada hari itu. Adegan kejar-kejaran terus terjadi. Saat MS hendak menyeberang jalan untuk mengejarku yang sudah berada di ujung jalan, karena tidak menengok kiri kanan padahal ada truk yang lewat, terjadilah kejadian naas itu.

Kecelakaan.

Aku masih saja merasa merinding saat mengenang peristiwa tersebut, bahkan sampai saat ini, ketika aku terlelap dalam tidur, peristiwa itu sering muncul sekilas-sekilas dalam mimpiku. Walhasil, mimpi tersebut sukses membuatku terbangun pada dini hari sambil berbanjir keringat dingin.

Sesudah diselidiki, MS ternyata menderita gangguan kepribadian ganda akibat penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya ketika masih kecil. Cukup menyedihkan sebenarnya, karena sesudah sembuh dari kecelakaan MS menjadi lupa ingatan, tapi aku merasa bersyukur tidak lagi mendapat gangguan.

 _Stop Akashi, kau kelihatan bahagia melihat orang lain menderita._

Aku tahu, aku akan menjadi tokoh antagonis kali ini.

 _Biarkan saja._

Dan sialnya lagi bagiku, bukannya merasa kasihan atau setidaknya simpati dengan keadaan diriku yang hampir menjadi bulan-bulanan penggemar fanatik, manajer super galakku, si Aida Riko, malah memarahiku sebab sudah bertindak sesuka hatiku, berteman dengan orang sembarangan, hampir merusak citraku sebagai seorang _public figure_. Agar tidak terus-menerus terkena semprot, aku lalu meminta maaf dan berjanji kepada manajernya untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi.

Lantaran tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sekolah dan rumah yang memiliki kenangan buruk, aku dan ibuku memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Rumah baru kami berdua kini memang tidak semewah yang dulu, lebih sederhana dan tampak biasa-biasa saja, tapi aku sangat betah tinggal di dalamnya karena terkesan alami dan merasa menjadi orang yang normal layaknya remaja biasa. Aku juga lebih mudah menciptakan lagu baru semenjak tinggal di sini.

Sudah satu bulan ini aku menjalani kehidupan di rumah baruku. Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir tentang penggemar fanatik lagi. Aida Riko sudah mengonfirmasinya, sehingga hal ini membuatku tenang-tenang saja. Sangat tenang walau tentu saja masih ada penggemar di sana sini, tapi kali ini aku bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah.

Yah, kehidupanku menjadi menyenangkan di sekolah baru. Aku berpikir jika akhirnya aku dapat menghabiskan masa-masa kelas dua SMA-ku dengan tenang, hingga kemudian ada sesosok lelaki yang sudah seminggu ini menguntitku di kedai, selalu menyapa hangat kepadaku setiap kali aku pergi ke sana, dan fakta baru-baru ini yang membuatku meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah penggemar fanatikku: Lelaki itu baru saja pindah rumah di daerah Okihara dua minggu lalu dan bersekolah yang sama denganku.

Itu semua sungguh meresahkanku.

 **ooOoo**

 **Normal POV**

Melelahkan.

Akashi melemparkan tas sekolahnya dengan sembarangan ke kursi di ruang tamu. Sambil mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat dengan telapak tangan, Akashi berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

Lega. Sangat lega.

Tadi sepulang sekolah, ada beberapa penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama, jadilah Akashi sedikit terlambat pulang. Meski capek berat karenanya, tapi Akashi senang. Dia selalu merasa senang setiap kali dia bisa menyenangkan penggemarnya.

Dan sebab rasa lelah itulah, Akashi merasa lapar.

Karena ibu Akashi adalah wanita _carrier_ , maka Akashi seringkali harus membeli makanan instan atau jika ingin yang memakan makanan yang lebih bergizi, dia biasa membeli makanan di kedai depan rumahnya.

Sayangnya pergi membeli makanan di kedai berarti Akashi harus siap menghadapi lelaki itu. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja membeli makanan di kedai atau restoran lain, namun kedai itu adalah yang paling dekat dan enak. Parahnya, setiap kali Akashi mengunjungi kedai tersebut, lelaki biru tadi selalu _stand by_ duduk di meja nomor 2 di dekat jendela sambil memegang sebuah buku dan tidak lupa gadget berwarna hitam. Menyapanya selalu dengan senyuman lebar. Seolah sudah hafal betul jika Akashi akan pergi ke sana.

 _Demi Aida Riko yang hobi menyemprotku!_

Mengapa dia bisa sampai hafal kegiatannya? Akashi merasa sebentar lagi akan gila karena setiap hari selalu melihatnya

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi bahkan tahu namanya. Sudah seminggu ini lelaki itu ada di kedai depan rumahnya.

' _Aku bahkan belum genap satu bulan tinggal di rumah ini, mengapa sudah ada pengganggu lagi?'_ batin Akashi bertanya-tanya.

Pasrah daripada terus-terusan kelaparan, Akashi memutuskan untuk membeli makanan. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tumpukan buku di lemarinya. Buku ini bukanlah buku _diary_ , tetapi buku coretan lirik lagu yang dikarang oleh Akashi. Selain pandai menyanyi, hobi lain yang disukainya adalah mengarang lagu. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri jika ada seorang penyanyi yang bisa menciptakan sendiri lagu yang dinyanyikannya, begitu kata Aida Riko.

Dengan langkah ringan, Akashi berjalan menuju kedai sambil membawa buku itu, dia ingin menciptakan sebuah lagu sambil makan nanti, sebuah jalan pintas agar tidak sering-sering memikirkan penggemar fanatiknya. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu, dibukannya pintu kaca tersebut dengan pelan.

"Selamat sore, Akashi-san."

Sebuah suara dari meja yang dilaluinya terdengar jernih.

 _Benar, 'kan? Mengapa harus lelaki itu lagi?_

Selama lima detik, Akashi merasa ada suatu dorongan di dalam dirinya untuk membalas sapaan itu dengan membentak-bentak, namun secuil kesadarannya yang tersisa berhasil menghentikan dorongan itu.

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Akashi!_

Akashi akhirnya membalas sapaan itu dengan wajah datar, melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ini tidak biasa.

 _Biasanya_ , Akashi akan membalas sapaan tadi dengan wajah penuh senyuman dan membalas, _"selamat sore, juga,"_ seperti hari kemarin-kemarin. Namun entah apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Pikiran Akashi sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai kehadiran lelaki biru itu.

Lelaki yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut kemudian meletakkan bukunya sambil mengerutkan dahi, mungkin memikirkan reaksi Akashi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, tapi Akashi sudah tidak peduli.

Setelah memesan makanan, Akashi menjadi tidak bernafsu untuk memakannya. Dia mengambil pulpen pendek dari saku celananya dan mulai mengarang-ngarang lirik lagu terbarunya.

Tak sengaja, netra merah Akashi tertumbuk pada Kuroko yang sekarang sedang menyedot minuman. Tangan kanannya sudah tidak memegang buku, melainkan sibuk mengutak-atik gadget. Dia kemudian tersenyum pada gadgetnya.

Akashi kemudian merasa merinding.

 _Apakah lelaki itu masih waras?_

Dia tampak menekan gadgetnya lalu mulai berbicara sendiri.

 _Oh, video call, ya?_

Akashi yang baru sadar jika dirinya masih menatap Kuroko, buru-buru membuang pandangannya ke makanan yang ada di meja ketika mata biru Kuroko memergokinya.

Sekarang Akashi ingat jika Kuroko Tetsuya adalah murid baru di sekolahnya. Sudah dua minggu yang lalu dia pindah rumah ke Okihara dan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, begitu informasi yang Akashi dengar.

 _Mengapa aku juga mendengarkan informasi tak bermutu itu?_

Akashi meletakkan pulpennya dan mulai menyendok makanan. Pikirannya yang kacau sedang berputar mengarang lagu.

 _Di langit yang biru, aku memikirkanmu_

 _Tapi di bumi yang ragu, aku membencimu_

 _Oh, aku membenci hadirmu yang mengganggu_

 _Di jendela kamarku, aku menantimu_

 _Tapi di pintu rumahku, aku ingin mengusirmu_

 _Oh, aku ingin mengusirmu dari hadapanku_

Hih! Jelek!

Frasanya terlalu dangkal.

Terlalu blak-blakan dan sama sekali tidak menjiwai.

Lagi pula, sebenarnya Akashi ingin mengarang lagu dengan tema apa?

 _Biasanya_ , Akashi menciptakan lagu dengan lirik yang penuh dengan simbolisasi kesedihan. Tapi sekarang, mengapa liriknya menjadi terlalu jujur dan ceria?

Ini sama sekali bukan gaya Akashi. Entah apa yang menghinggapi kepalanya hari ini. Dia sedang sulit berkonsentrasi.

Akashi menyendok lagi. Makanannya tiba-tiba terasa hambar. Dia kemudian ganti meraih pulpen. Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir. _Biasanya_ , lagi, jika Akashi sedang larut dalam sisi emosional, dia akan mudah mengarang lagu.

 _Tapi bagaimana jika emosinya dalam keadaan marah?_

Dia mengira jika lirik lagunya akan dipenuhi dengan salakan kemarahan, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Akashi mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Dia mulai menulis lirik baru.

 _Andai kau tahu, jauhi aku_

 _Aku terlalu ragu memilikimu_

 _Tolong bantu aku, melupakanmu_

 _Hatiku terasa teriris saat melihatmu_

 _Di dekatmu, aku bagai kaca yang sayu_

 _Tolong bimbing aku, meninggalkanmu_

Chorus:

 _Hatiku perih,_

 _Cintamu terlalu rapuh untuk kupilih_

 _Jantungku pedih,_

 _Ajari aku melepaskan tangis_

 _Oh… oh… ajari aku untuk menangis_

Semakin buruk!

Akashi meletakkan pulpennya ke meja dengan cara dibanting, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang jika didengarkan jelas berasal dari orang yang sedang kesal.

Kepala biru menoleh, penasaran dengan siapa yang menyebabkan suara barusan. Iris birunya bertemu pandang dengan netra merah Akashi. Akashi memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

 _Akashi membenci kepura-puraannya._

 _Akashi membenci senyuman bodohnya._

 _Akashi membenci segalanya tentang dia._

Sesungguhnya maksud Akashi hanya sederhana.

Jika memang lelaki itu adalah penggemarnya, mengapa dia tidak langsung mengatakannya saja? Datang ke mari, meminta tanda tangan atau foto bersama, lalu selesailah perkara. Bukan malah seperti ini. Diam-diam terus mengikutinya, pura-pura ramah padanya, benar-benar sukses membuat Akashi membencinya.

Akashi lebih suka dengan orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah penggemarnya daripada orang yang sembunyi-sembunyi menggemarinya, selalu menguntitnya, tetapi tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Akashi merasa perbuatan semacam ini sangatlah melukainya entah mengapa.

 _Tolong, jangan ingatkan aku kepada trauma lama._

Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang sedang menatap Akashi. Bahasa wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia bertanya-tanya _"Ada apa?"_ kepadanya. Akashi membalasnya dengan membuang muka.

Lagi pula, siapa dirinya bagiku?

Dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

Merasa tidak dibalas, Kuroko bangkit dan berjalan ke arah meja Akashi.

Akashi yang melihatnya buru-buru berdiri. Meraih pulpen dan buku kecilnya. Meninggalkan makanannya yang belum habis. Meninggalkan uang untuk membayar. Serta meninggalkan Kuroko yang hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sayangnya Kuroko tetap tidak bisa menghentikannya meski mereka berpapasan, karena Akashi sudah berjalan keluar duluan.

 **ooOoo**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Suara petir bersahutan. Rintik-rintik mulai menitik. Namun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi semangat dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah.

"Kau makan atau tidak, Akashi-cchi?"

"Biar kupikirkan sebentar."

"Bukannya Akashi-cchi biasanya cepat kalau berpikir? Akashi-cchi kan jenius."

"Diamlah sebentar, Kise." Aomine yang menjawab.

"Akashi-cchi tidak terlalu konsen hari ini, mungkin kepalanya perlu digedorkan ke tembok?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Kise tertawa.

"Kau memilih yang mana, Aomine?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine bersidekap dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Mm, tentu saja yang peluangnya bagus."

"Kalau begitu, panjang atau pendek?"

"Panjang."

"Lurus atau bengkok?"

"Lurus."

"Kau akan keluar lewat mana kalau dia yang kau korbankan?"

Aomine memasang wajah masam. "Biar bagaimana pun juga, aku akan menyelamatkan yang panjang. Itu lebih penting."

"Aku mempunyai raja yang suka memangsa prajutit, lho. Hati-hati, Aomine."

Akashi tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya akan memenangkannya sedikit lagi.

"Baiklah, kupindahkan yang pendek saja." Aomine tampaknya sudah pasrah.

Ini sudah tidak seru lagi.

"Ah, kau tidak cukup kuat. Otakmu cepat panas, Aomine."

Aomine geregetan. Dia mengacak-acak pion yang berjumlah sekitar 10 butir di meja yang membatasi mereka berdua. Sebagian besar pion tersebut berwarna hitam. Pion milik Akashi.

"Dengan ini maka berakhir sudah, hasilnya seri."

Melihat tingkah Aomine, Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau kalah lagi, Aomine-cchi. Sudah kubilang, tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan pertandingan bodoh ini-ssu."

"Diamlah, Kise, jika tidak, kupotong lehermu biar jadi pajangan di dinding rumah."

Aomine bersungut-sungut.

"Aku bukan peri-rumah, Aomine-cchi. Aku seorang model."

"Model yang sedang sekarat kekurangan dana, iya."

Kise tidak terima. "Lebih mending menjadi model sekarat dana daripada aktor sekarat menanggung dosa. Kau pikir aku tidak menonton film-mu di bioskop kemarin?"

"Ha?"

"Aomine Daiki, seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun," Kise mulai menirukan nada presenter yang sering memperbincangkan para artis, "baru-baru ini mendapat peran utama sebagai remaja nakal yang berhasil membobol bank dengan uang jutaan rupiah di film terbarunya The Berandal, kalau tidak salah begitu kan _spoiler_ nya, Akashi-cchi?"

Akashi hanya mengangkat jempol kanannya untuk menjawabnya.

Aomine muntab karena sejak tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan antara Akashi dan Kise. Aomine dan Kise kembali berdebat, sementara Akashi hanya menyaksikan tingkah dua temannya dengan tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, Aomine dan Kise, dua teman dekat Akashi saat ini, menyengaja untuk menyambangi rumah barunya. Ingin melihat-lihat sekaligus berkumpul. Sudah cukup lama mereka bertiga tidak melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan ini karena kesibukan dalam menggeluti dunia _entertainment_.

Sejak tiba di rumah Akashi, mereka bertiga memulai acara dengan bermain catur di ruang keluarga. Ralat, berdua. Kise tidak termasuk hitungan. Dia lebih banyak mengganggu daripada membantu.

Sementara dua temannya bertengkar, Akashi berjalan menuju dapur. Acara dia ganti dengan makan-makan.

"Aku tahu sejak dari dulu jika kau memang cerdas, Akashi," ucap Aomine saat Akashi kembali bergabung sambil membawa dua piring penuh potato. Ini adalah makanan ringan alternatif. Sebenarnya Akashi bisa saja mengajak Aomine dan Kise pergi ke kedai untuk mendapatkan makanan yang layak, tapi dia terlalu malas melakukannya. Akashi sedang tidak ingin kebahagiaannya bersama teman dekatnya ini dirusak oleh kehadiran penggemar atau fans atau siapa pun itu.

"Aku juga mau-ssu!" Kise tidak mau kalah.

Mereka bertiga dengan cepat menghabiskan piring pertama. Sekarang berlanjut ke piring kedua.

"Jika ada penggemar yang melihat kita makan seperti ini, apakah mereka masih mau menjadi penggemar kita?" Kise tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Jika itu penggemarmu, mungkin," Aomine menjawab.

Kise merengut. "Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu-ssu!"

"Lalu kau bertanya kepada siapa? Tembok?"

"Aku bertanya kepada Akashi-cchi!"

Aomine menyeringai, "tapi Akashi tidak menjawab, kan?"

"Itu karena kau sudah merebutnya lebih dahulu-ssu!"

"Astaga, apa yang kurebut? Pikiranmu mulai tidak waras, Kise." Tampang Aomine pura-pura prihatin.

"Sialan kau, Aomine-cchi!"

Kise melempari kepala Aomine dengan potato.

Aomine cekatan menghindar. Aomine membalas perbuatan Kise tadi dengan menyerangnya menggunakan dua potato. Kise berdiri, lantas berlari bersembunyi di balik kursi, menghindari serangan potato. Aomine mengejarnya dengan wajah murka.

Akashi yang sedari tadi tidak ikut campur, hanya duduk terdiam sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak keberatan jika rumahnya dijadikan sarang perburuan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku dari duo tukang ribut ini. Malah Akashi sebenarnya bersyukur, dia masih memiliki teman yang baik dan perhatian kepadanya, sebab memang benar jika Akashi memiliki banyak teman, tapi untuk kadar teman perhatian? Nanti dulu. Tidak sembarangan orang dapat menjadi teman yang perhatian.

Sambil mengunyah potato, Akashi mengambil remote dari atas meja, menekan tombol _on_ untuk menyalakan televisi, lalu memilih _channel_ yang disukainya. Dia tidak mau hanya menjadi penonton adegan uring-uringan.

"… _Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong kepadamu, Eun Na."_

" _Percuma. Aku sudah terlanjur membencimu, Tae Hyung."_

" _Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?"_

" _Tidak! Aku sudah muak meli-"_

Akashi menekan tombol _next_. Dia sedang benci tayangan telenovela.

"… _Ogiwara Shigehiro, artis papan atas berumur 27 tahun yang melejit berkat film kriminalnya, Amazing Bank, tiga hari lagi akan siap melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan lawan mainnya dalam film tersebut yang bernama-"_

Remote ditekan lagi. Akashi sedang tidak ingin melihat acara pengumbar dosa. Lagi pula, memangnya dia pecinta Ogiwara?

"… _Berjumpa kembali dalam acara_ reality show _yang paling ditunggu-tunggu,_ Stalker in Stalker! _Sebuah acara_ reality show _satu-satunya yang mengupas masalah seputar dunia percintaan, cemburu, mantan, apa saja! Sekarang mari kita ikuti-"_

Jempol Akashi menekan keras tombol remote. Dia paling tidak suka acara yang seperti ini.

Alasan umumnya: hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Alasan khususnya: menontonnya akan menimbulkan efek makan hati yang sungguh menyiksa.

 _Apakah tidak ada acara yang lebih bermanfaat?_

Akashi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang terisi tayangan iklan sabun mandi ke arah Aomine dan Kise yang masih memakan potato, rupanya mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan Perang Dendam season pertamanya dengan damai. Sekarang Kise dan Aomine sedang sibuk menertawakan komentar-komentar lucu para penggemar mereka di ponsel.

Jujur, melihat mereka berdua saat ini telah membuat perasaan Akashi merana setengah mati.

Benar jika Aomine dan Kise adalah sahabat yang perhatian, tapi untuk urusan perasaan? Sepertinya Akashi harus pasrah menjadi obat nyamuk dulu sebentar. Akashi tahu, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang romantis, walau memang yaoi, tapi penggemar mereka sepertinya mendukungnya.

Sementara Akashi?

Dulu dia memang mengaku menjadi _straight_ abadi, tapi sekarang? Melihat Aomine dan Kise yang begitu dekat tampaknya telah membuka pandangan matanya lebar-lebar. Ternyata kebahagiaan itu sederhana.

Ralat, kebahagiaan itu sementara.

Namun meski sementara, nyatanya banyak pasangan yang harmonis sebab menerapkannya.

Sepertinya status ke- _straight_ -kan Akashi mulai patut dipertanyakan.

Pikiran Akashi yang terlatih mengarang lagu mulai memutar imajinasi. Dia berniat menyelesaikan lirik lagu barunya yang tertunda tadi. Atau mencoba menciptakan lirik lain.

 _Jangan bersembunyi, kau bukan sekedar permainan bola-bola kaki_

 _Keluarlah dan ajari aku bagaimana caranya_

 _Melupakan manusia yang memiliki rasa cinta_

Aah, jelek!

Mengapa suasananya menjadi penuh drama?

Baru baris awal-awal saja jeleknya sudah keterlaluan, bagaimana untuk akhir lagu?

 _Akashi, tenang._

Otak Akashi berputar tak terkendali memikirkan lirik lagu barunya.

Ganti!

 _Hey, kau yang duduk di sana_

 _Pemilik rupa yang kupuja_

 _Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyapa_

 _Untuk berbicara dan bercanda_

 _Oh... yeah_

 _Hey, kau yang tertawa di sana_

 _Hatimu sungguh dalam ternyata_

 _Tolong, beri aku ruang sedikit saja_

 _Untuk bernapas dan bercinta_

 _Oh… yeah_

Aaah! Tambah buruk!

Malah seperti lagu anak-anak TK. Lagi pula, siapa yang dipanggil _'kau'_ oleh Akashi? Siapa pula yang akan _'bercinta'_?

Tema yang dipilihnya juga masih seputar melupakan cinta atau merasakan nikmatnya jatuh cinta.

Sungguh tema lagu yang penuh dengan dusta.

Padahal Akashi belum pernah merasakan kedua-duanya, jadi bagaimana bisa dia hendak memberikan rasa ke dalam lagunya?

Akashi merasa bahwa dirinya mulai terjangkiti penyakit _galauitis_. Tanpa sadar potato yang dipegang Akashi secara refleks dilempar sembarangan karena dia tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"Akashi-cchi! Mengapa kau melempariku-ssu?"

Akashi kaget. "Be-benarkah?"

Kise memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir. "Hari ini kau kelihatan aneh-ssu."

Aomine yang baru saja meletakkan ponselnya ikut bergabung. "Dalam banyak kasus, aku sering cekcok dengan Kise, tapi kali ini aku sependapat dengannya. Kau sepertinya sedang marah, Akashi."

Akashi mendengus. "Terserah."

Pikirannya saat ini sedang terpacu pada wajah seorang lelaki berambut biru yang akhir-akhir ini sering hinggap di kepalanya. Mengganggu kenyamanan ruang di otaknya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-cchi?"

Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Hmm, mungkinkah ini tentang fans-mu yang berulah lagi?" tanya Aomine.

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menyahut, malah kembali mengambil remote. Tebakan Aomine memang tidak pernah meleset dalam persoalan seperti ini. Dia pakar dalam menangani masalah seputar penggemar, oleh karena itu hubungannya dengan Kise mendapat banyak dukungan.

"Biar kutebak, _stalker_ baru?"

Akashi masih diam. Dia mengganti _channel_ , mengubah layar televisi menjadi acara masak-memasak.

"Sudahlah, Akashi-cchi. Kau tinggal mengabaikannya saja gampang, kan-ssu?" Kise ikut berkomentar.

Masih tidak menyahut, Akashi malah memencet tombol remote dengan keras.

"… _Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, percayalah…"_

" _Pergi! Pergi kau dari sini! Dasar kau bedebah sialan!"_

" _Aku tidak membunuhmu!"_

" _Pergi sana! Dasar jalang yang tidak-"_

Akashi menekan remote lagi. Dia juga benci film penuh halusinasi.

"… _Hujan yang mengguyur kota Okihara beberapa waktu yang lalu ternyata masih menimbulkan beberapa masalah. Jaringan telepon yang rusak ternyata belum selesai diperbaiki. Hal ini menim-"_

Jempol membabi buta. Akashi juga benci tayangan berita.

Apalagi yang barusan didenganrnya adalah tentang Okihara. Mendengar nama kota itu disebut, pikiran Akashi langsung tertuju kepada… _dia_.

 _Dia_ seperti bakteri. Datang menyebabkan munculnya penyakit. Pergi meninggalkan efek sakit.

 _Dia_ memang seperti hantu. Datang tanpa ada yang pernah tahu. Pergi tanpa ada yang mau tahu.

 _Dia_ persis dengan nyamuk. Datang meminta digebuk. Pergi meminta diamuk.

Jujur saja, Akashi membenci hal seperti ini.

 _Aaah! Pusing!_

Akashi membanting remote ke kursi empuk. Emosinya sudah berada pada tingkat paling atas. Rasanya panas dan minta untuk segera digilas dengan jus nanas.

"Akashi-cchi! Kau mau ke mana-ssu?" tanya Kise saat melihat Akashi yang berdiri.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah mengambil jaket yang digantung di dinding.

"Hei, Akashi! Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Aomine.

"Di luar hujan, Akashi-cchi."

Lelaki berambut merah yang sedang memakai jaket menoleh. "Ke mana saja, asal tidak bertemu dengan hantu."

 **ooOoo**

Tidak ada tempat paling nyaman bagi Akashi selain taman kota.

Di sini dia bebas untuk melakukan apa saja tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tidak ada penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan, tidak ada fans yang berteriak-teriak meminta foto bersama.

Hujan yang mengguyur sejak tadi tidak dipedulikan. Akashi merasa bahagia sekarang. Biarkan Aomine dan Kise pusing mencarinya, Akashi tidak peduli. Biarkan mereka berdua pulang, itu lebih baik dari pada melihat mereka berduaan. Setidaknya Akashi sudah tidak menjadi obat nyamuk lagi.

Tidak terlalu deras. Semakin habis air terperas. Meninggalkan rintik kecil yang jatuh di pelataran taman.

Akashi seperti orang sinting. Sendiri di sini. Dia memang tidak berencana untuk hujan-hujanan. Akashi sebenarnya keluar karena ingin mengunjungi Gedung Olahraga Serbaguna, dan kebetulan letaknya dekat dengan taman kota, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mampir sekalian di bangku taman. Bermaksud menyendiri menenangkan pikiran dulu sebentar.

Setelah puas, kakinya dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung. Dunia lain Akashi selain dunia hiburan dan dikejar penggemar adalah dunia olahraga, terutama basket. Dia senang karena selain saat dia memasuki gedung tidak ada penggemar di sana, Akashi sangat menyukainya.

Sesuai namanya, Gedung Olahraga Serbaguna memiliki fasilitas untuk semua bidang olahraga yang dapat dilakukan secara in door. Akashi memasuki lantai ke tiga, tempat di mana area lapangan basket berada. Beberapa pelatih yang sudah mengenal Akashi menyapanya. Ternyata meski cuaca di luar buruk, latihan seperti ini tetap dilakukan. Toh karena tempatnya yang berada di dalam ruangan, sehingga anak yang ingin terus berlatih tidak mendapat gangguan.

Akashi mengambil sebuah bola basket dari keranjang. Dia melakukan pemanasan terlabih dahulu. Setelah dirasa cukup melakukan pemanasan, Akashi mulai mendirbel bola. Gerakannya lincah, dan dengan mudahnya dia memasukkan bola ke ring. Shootnya juga tidak main-main, tidak pernah meleset atau mengenai pinggir ring. Jika melihat Akashi melakukan latihan seperti ini, para pelatih menyarankan Akashi untuk menjadi pemain basket professional saja daripada menjadi penyanyi yang sering terlibat skandal.

Tetapi yang namanya Akashi, hal itu dianggap sebagai gurauan saja. Akashi sendiri memang sedari awal sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memasuki dunia hiburan, tidak peduli apa resikonya.

Peluh menetes, tapi Akashi belum menghentikan permainannya. Dia sedang mengambil ancang-ancang tembakan tiga angka, namun netra merahnya mendadak menangkap bayangan lelaki berambut biru yang duduk di tribun penonton. Tangannya tak lupa memegang gadget.

 _Sial!_

 _Mengapa dia lagi?_

Akashi tidak jadi menembak, malah melempar bola ke keranjang. _Mood_ -nya sudah hancur berantakan. Perasaan lelah bercampur marah yang dia rasakan mendorongnya untuk menghampiri lelaki biru, ia ingin menanyainya mengapa dia selalu menguntitnya, ia ingin memarahinya, membentaknya; singkatnya Akashi ingin kejujuran darinya.

Akashi merasa risih, sungguh, jika setiap hari seperti ini.

" _Sudahlah, Akashi-cchi. Kau tinggal mengabaikannya saja gampang, kan-ssu?"_ Begitu nasehat Kise tadi.

Mudah dikatakan, sulit dilakukan.

Masalahnya, dalam otak Akashi, bayangan lelaki biru itu tidak mau pergi. Dia benar-benar seperti virus. Menyimpangkan benaknya yang semula lurus.

 _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini?_

 _Jangan bilang jika dia sedang menguntitku lagi. Aku betul-betul muak dan benci._

Akashi hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan, berniat mencari udara segar. Lagi pula hujan juga sudah reda. Namun bunyi ponsel yang bernyanyi riang memutuskan gerakan kakinya.

 _Jika yang menelpon adalah penggemar yang iseng… akan ku_ rejeck, batin Akashi berjanji.

Biarkan penggemar itu menjadi _haters_ -nya, Akashi tidak peduli. Biasanya jika ada nomor tidak dikenal, Akashi hanya mendiamkannya saja. Memangnya dia hanya punya satu ponsel? Maaf saja, tidak segampang itu untuk mengganggunya.

Tapi bodohnya, ponsel yang nomor kartunya sudah bocor ke publik-lah yang dia bawa. Sungguh sial.

Akashi menatap layar ponsel, oh bukan. Ternyata hanya Aida Riko.

Dengan cepat Akashi menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Aida-san?"

" _Kau ada di mana?"_

"Di Gedung Serbaguna."

Yang menelpon ber-oh sebentar.

"Ada apa?"

" _Hari Sabtu nanti ada konser di restoran Lezta. Selain kau, ada penyanyi lain yang juga akan tampil. Jam tiga sore, jangan lupa datang, aku sudah memberitahu ibumu."_

"Berarti, itu dua hari lagi kan?"

" _Yup, betul."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

" _Maaf, Akashi-san, aku hanya bisa menghubungimu lewat ponsel. Kau tahulah aku sedang apa…"_

"Iya, aku paham." Akashi tersenyum.

" _Kalau begitu, kututup dulu. Hati-hati, Akashi-san."_

Tiit. Sambungan terputus.

Sejenak kemarahannya reda, berganti dengan perasaan geli. Manajernya, Aida Riko, belum lama ini telah melangsungkan pernikahan dan saat ini dia sedang berlibur sejenak, maksudnya berbulan madu. Meski begitu, dia tidak mau diganti dari menjadi manajer Akashi. Akashi sendiri juga tidak rela. Dia sudah terlalu akrab dengannya. Akashi sebenarnya tidak terlalu bergantung kepada manajer, sehingga ditinggal pun juga tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah biasa untuk mandiri.

"Ah, rupanya kau ada di sini, Akashi-cchi."

"Ka-kalian?" Akashi kaget saat menatap dua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Mudah kok menemukanmu kalau kami sudah lama mengenalmu," jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum bangga dengan hasil usahanya.

"Karena kita sudah terlanjur berada di sini, bagaimana jika kita bermain basket saja sekalian-ssu?"

"Baiklah," balas Aomine.

"Aku setuju."

Akashi mengambil bola dari keranjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah tribun penonton, mencari-cari sosok lelaki biru. Ternyata dia sudah tidak ada.

Entah mengapa, mendadak Akashi merasa kecewa.

 _Ha? Apakah aku baru saja mengakui jika aku ingin melihatnya?_

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tolong sensor kata-kataku tadi!_

 _Itu hanya salah paham!_

 **ooOoo**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Di sekolah, Akashi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi remaja normal, menjadi siswa biasa, tetapi nyatanya hal itu hanya percuma. Selain karena keterkenalannya menjadi penyanyi, Akashi adalah siswa tercerdas yang pernah dimiliki sekolah ini. Wajar saja jika pada saat kedatangannya, sekolah menyambutnya dengan luar biasa.

Bel berdentang. Akashi lega. Istirahat telah tiba.

Tidak seperti siswa lain yang buru-buru mengunjungi pasar sekolah, maksudnya kantin, Akashi lebih memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Menyendiri adalah obat terbaik untuk meredakan pusingnya kepala, begitulah pendapat Akashi.

Ketika pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, Akashi mengeluh.

 _Apakah dunia memang sesempit ini?_

 _Mengapa lelaki ini selalu menghantuiku?_

Ini gila. Benar-benar tidak waras.

Lihatlah! Lelaki biru sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Di meja sebelah buku, layar gadget tampak menyala.

Mata biru bertemu iris merah. Mata biru mengerjap. Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya meminjam buku. Berbalik badan, buru-buru keluar ruangan.

"Akashi-san!"

Tak disangka, lelaki biru mengejarnya.

Tapi Akashi tidak peduli, kakinya terus melangkah.

"Akashi-san!"

Kakinya tidak juga berhenti. Akashi terus didera benci. Jika tidak mengingat kata-kata temannya untuk mengabaikannya atau ibunya untuk tidak memedulikan penggemar fanatik, Akashi ingin sekali memukulnya.

 _Yah, aku harus mengakui jika sesekali aku juga ingin menjadi tokoh antagonisnya._

"Akashi-san! Tunggu!"

Akashi berbelok. Mempercepat derap langkahnya. Mengubahnya menjadi lari. Hingga lelaki biru tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi.

 **ooOoo**

Pergi. Tidak. Pergi. Tidak. Pergi… Tidak.

Pergi saja kalau memang ingin.

 _Tidak! Sudah kukatakan aku benci bertemu dengannya!_

Namun, lagi-lagi kaki Akashi mengkhianati perintah otaknya itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap lelaki tersebut. Ada sebagian dari dalam dirinya yang membencinya mati-matian, tetapi sebagiannya lagi ingin menemuinya terus-terusan.

Akashi marah sekaligus merasa jengah.

Hari ini dia ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang sejujurnya.

Oleh karena itu, Akashi memaksaan diri untuk mengunjungi kedai keparat itu. Yah, keparat karena telah membuatnya dipertemukan dengan lelaki yang telah memusingkan pikirannya, telah berhasil mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

Ketika Akashi membuka pintu kaca kedai, sapaan itu tidak ada. Berganti dengan mata biru dan merah yang saling berpandangan. Selama lima detik, keduanya tidak ada yang sanggup melakukan gerakan. Hanya diam mematung, mengamati satu sama lain.

Si lelaki biru mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Dia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Akashi-san..."

"Tidak usah berkata apa-apa. Ayo ikut denganku," Akashi memerintah.

Kuroko Tetsuya bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan lebih baik. Sekarang ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Katakan saja di sini."

Masih keras kepala. Akashi menarik lengannya.

Tetsuya bermaksud menepis tarikan itu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tangan Akashi terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

"Lepaskan!"

Akashi kemudian melepaskan.

Tetsuya memandangnya dengan penuh curiga. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan juga kepadamu."

"Ikut saja denganku!"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua keluar dari kedai. Akashi memegang tangannya. Kali ini Tetsuya tidak memberontak.

Akashi mengajak Tetsuya ke dalam rumahnya. Dia sedang sendiri sekarang. Ibunya selalu sibuk. Selain menjadi _scriptwriter_ dalam drama, ibu Akashi juga merangkap menjadi sutradara. Berangkat pagi dan pulang pagi lagi. Tapi Akashi selalu mendukungnya, ini semua juga semata-mata demi masa depan Akashi juga.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini, Akashi-san?"

Bahu Tetsuya didorong ke tembok.

"Akashi-san!"

Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Dia menatap tajam Tetsuya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Akashi.

"Apa mauku? Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Akashi-san," jawab Tetsuya jujur.

Akashi mendesah kesal. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu menguntitku, hah?"

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut. "Menguntitmu? Aku benar-benar tidak paham maksudmu! Aku tidak pernah menguntitmu!"

"Baik, kita mulai dari awal. Mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Bukankah Akashi-san penyanyi terkenal? Semua orang juga mengenal Akashi-san."

 _Masuk akal, tapi masih ada yang janggal._

"Mengapa kau memanggilku tadi?"

"Kapan?"

"Di perpus, sudah lupa?"

Tetsuya mendadak paham."Karena aku ingin bertanya kepada Akashi-san, mengapa Akashi-san menjadi marah-marah kepadaku. Biasanya Akashi-san selalu menjawab kalau kusapa, tapi sejak hari itu… mengapa Akashi-san berubah?"

Akashi tersenyum mengejek. "Kau ternyata orang munafik, Tetsuya."

Mata Tetsuya membesar. "Aku… munafik? Kau jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, Akashi-san."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengunjungi kedai di depan rumahku setiap hari? Menyapaku dengan senyum lugumu itu? Apa maksudmu selalu mengikutiku?"

Tetsuya hanya terdiam, dia mulai mengerti.

Perlahan, Tetsuya tersenyum. "Sepertinya memang benar, ini hanya salah paham."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku selalu berada di kedai bukan karena aku menguntit Akashi-san, tetapi aku hanya sedang mencari sinyal. Akashi-san mungkin sudah pernah mendengar berita jika di Okihara jaringannya sedang terganggu. Jadi aku berusaha mencari tempat yang memiliki kekuatan sinyal paling bagus agar aku bisa menghubungi orang tuaku. Dan di kedai itu sangat cocok. Makanan di sana juga enak untuk dijadikan makan siang."

 _Jleb._

Ada bunyi _"aww"_ yang tak kasat mata dari batin Akashi.

"Lalu mengapa kau juga ada di Gedung Serbaguna kemarin?"

"Sama Akashi-san, aku sedang mencari sinyal. Aku sedang bosan duduk di kedai. Lagi pula, Akashi-san tampak marah-marah kepadaku, jadi aku berpikir untuk menghindar dari Akashi-san dulu. Ternyata kita malah bertemu lagi, jadi aku pergi."

 _Jleb kuadrat._

 _Jadi selama ini dia tidak… menguntitku?_

"Akashi-san marah-marah karena mengira aku berniat mengganggumu, ya?"

 _Jleb pangkat tiga._

 _Jadi selama ini… aku hanya…_

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, Akashi-san."

Akashi tidak tahu harus menampilkan wajah yang bagaimana.

Setelah ini, Akashi berjanji, dia akan menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam lautan saja. Dia tidak berani lagi menunjukkan bentuk mukanya di hadapan makhluk bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **ooOoo**

 **Akashi POV**

 **.**

Restoran Lezta pada sore hari ini tampak ramai.

Pengunjung datang berduyun-duyun. Ini adalah acara konser yang cukup besar, jadi wajar jika yang datang juga membludak.

Aku sedang berada di belakang panggung, menunggu hingga giliranku tampil tiba. Entah mengapa, kakiku terus bergetar. Ini adalah kali pertama aku merasa gugup akan tampil di panggung. Padahal biasanya aku tidak seperti ini.

 _Ada apa denganku?_

Penyanyi yang saat ini sedang tampil telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Sekarang giliranku.

Aku tidak siap.

Apa yang membuatku tidak siap?

Karena aku akan menampilkan lagu baruku. Lagu untuk seseorang yang selalu menghantuiku, dan dengan penampilanku, aku bermaksud menghentikan hantu itu.

 _Aku tidak berharap banyak dia akan datang, tapi aku akan menunggunya sekarang. Aku ingin dia mendengar apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan._

Menekan perasaan ragu, kuberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju. Aku mulai memainkan gitar yang kubawa, berharap kesalahpahaman waktu itu dapat kuhapus paksa.

 _Aku membencimu, ingin memukulmu, ingin memarahimu, ingin memakimu_

 _Aku tak sadar, ada getaran yang menjalari hatiku_

 _Meneriakkan namamu_

 _Yeah, hanya namamu_

Pre-Chorus:

 _Karena kau, aku tahu_

 _Karena kau, aku merasa galau_

 _Karena kau, aku merasa rindu_

Chorus:

 _Waktu kuharap bisa berputar_

 _Mempertemukan kita berdua di lain kesempatan_

 _Ruang kuharap bisa memudar_

 _Menempatkan kita berdua di sisi yang bersamaan_

Di tengah-tengah lagu, kusempatkan untuk memandang kerumunan penonton, aku ingin mencari lelaki biru yang telah memecut diriku menciptakan lagu ini.

Sayangnya dia tidak ada.

Benakku memutar ulang sebuah adegan.

Esoknya setelah kejadian itu, aku menemi Tetsuya. Dengan wajah setebal tembok, aku memberinya tiket untuk datang ke konser di restoran Lezta.

" _Menonton konser?"_

" _Iya. Kuharap ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah salah mengiramu."_

" _Akashi-san…"_

" _Jangan panggil aku –san."_

" _Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun?"_

 _Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Menyodorkan tiket konser._

 _Tetsuya menerimanya. "Aku tidak janji untuk datang, tapi akan kuusahakan, Akashi-kun."_

" _Terima kasih, Tetsuya."_

Seperti itulah percakapan terakhir antara aku dan Tetsuya.

 _Tapi lalu aku mencintaimu, ingin menyentuhmu, ingin menggenggammu, ingin memelukmu_

 _Aku tak sadar, ada kejutan yang merambati jantungku_

 _Memekikkan namamu_

 _Yeah, hanya namamu_

Pre-Chorus:

 _Karena kau, aku tahu_

 _Karena kau, aku merasa galau_

 _Karena kau, aku merasa rindu_

Chorus:

 _Waktu kuharap bisa berputar_

 _Mempertemukan kita berdua di lain kesempatan_

 _Ruang kuharap bisa memudar_

 _Menempatkan kita berdua di sisi yang bersamaan_

Aku tidak berani lagi melihat ke arah penonton. Aku tidak kuat jika harus merasa kecewa jika dia tidak datang. Jadi yang kulakukan sekarang adalah memejamkan mataku, meneruskan laguku, meresapi lirikku.

 _Kau hadir tanpa kuundang_

 _Tapi jangan pergi dulu dari sisiku_

 _Kau pergi tanpa pernah kuizinkan_

 _Tapi jangan pergi terlalu lama dariku_

 _Kumohon, kembalilah kepadaku_

Pre-Chorus:

 _Karena kau, aku tahu_

 _Karena kau, aku merasa galau_

 _Karena kau, aku merasa rindu_

Saat laguku hampir habis di _Chorus_ terakhir, kubuka mataku.

Aku tersenyum.

Kulihat Tetsuya di sana, di antara penonton, tersenyum kembali kepadaku.

Chorus:

 _Waktu kuharap bisa berputar_

 _Mempertemukan kita berdua di lain kesempatan_

 _Ruang kuharap bisa memudar_

 _Menempatkan kita berdua di sisi yang bersamaan_

Lagu berakhir. Penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Lagu baruku tadi aku dedikasikan kepada seseorang yang aku cinta. Dialah inspirasi dalam laguku," ucapku.

Penonton menjerit kegirangan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya."

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga panggung, lantas menghembuskan napas lega luar biasa. Pakaianku basah oleh keringat dingin, tapi aku senang.

Penyanyi selanjutnya tampil, sementara aku bergegas keluar ruangan. Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kuganti bajuku dengan hem biasa agar tidak mencolok saat nanti aku mencarinya.

Aku berjalan melewati desakan penonton yang berdiri. Aku sedang mencari malaikat biruku.

"Tetsuya?" panggilku sambil menyentuh lengannya.

Dan dia menoleh.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," ajakku.

Tetsuya tersenyum merona. Tidak menjawab, dia mengikutiku, tidak menolak genggaman tanganku.

Aku mengajaknya ke tempat yang sepi.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Hanya aku dan Tetsuya.

"Jadi… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan utama setelah berbasa-basi.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar. "Tidak."

Bahuku melorot. Ada sebagian dari jantungku yang terjatuh.

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku seakan tidak percaya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengakui jika ini semua terjadi karena sinyal keparat itu."

Aku tersenyum.

 _Kurang ajar kau, Tetsuya. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila._

"Jadi semua ini karena sinyal?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Percakapan selesai, tapi bibir yang saling bertautan itu baru akan dimulai. Entah kapan kedua bibir itu akan berkata usai.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
